Тизеры
Тизеры (англ. Teasers) — рекламные сообщения, построенные как загадки, которые содержат часть информации о продукте, но при этом сам товар не демонстрируется. Тизеры обычно появляются на раннем этапе продвижения товара и служат для создания интриги вокруг него. В данной статье предоставлены все тизеры в истории FNaF. FNaF1 = Трейлер FNaF 1 14 июня 2014 года вышел трейлер к первой части игры. thumb|center|330px Gameplay-обзор 13 июля 2014 года вышел геймплей-обзор FNaF. Можно заметить что присутствует система жизней. thumb|center|330px Five Nights at Freddy's Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 20 августа 2014 года. 768.png На картинке мы видим Фредди с микрофоном, сзади стоят 2 эндоскелета, которых заслоняет название игры. * Это самый первый тизер в истории FNaF. |-| FNaF2 = Five Nights at Freddy's 2 24 сентября 2014 года был опубликован первый тизер ко второй части игры. E6799432-8aa7-4481-b278-c8e0b985fce4.jpg Старый Фредди стоит в приветственной форме. С боку цифра 2 и надпись «'Grand Reopening'» (рус. Большое переоткрытие). Something borrowed… something new… 28 сентября 2014 года появился второй тизер ко второй части игры. Здесь изображены 2 Бонни, старый Бонни слева, новый справа. Старый Бонни говорит: «'Something borrowed…'» (рус. Что-то позаимствованное), а новый говорит «'Something new…'» (рус. Что-то новое). Old and new.jpg Foxy and Mangle 8 октября 2014 года появился третий тизер. Здесь изображены Фокси и Мангл, выглядывающие из пиратской бухты. Посередине стоит табличка с большой цифрой 2. Foxe And Mangle.jpg * На этом тизере у Мангл есть крюк, но в игре он отсутствует. No place to run 16 октября 2014 года появляется тизер, на котором изображено действие маски, сквозь которую охранник смотрит на Фокси. Написано: «'No place to run… and exactly one place to hide.'» (рус.Нет места куда бежать, но точно есть одно место, куда спрятаться). FivengtBefreddy.jpg вокся.jpg Трейлер FNaF 2 21 октября 2014 года Скотт выложил трейлер второй части игры. thumb|center|330px Cam 11 12 ноября 2014 года появляется полностью чёрный тизер. При осветлении мы видим Марионетку, вылезающую из шкатулки. * Интересен тот факт, что ракурс обзора отличается от финальной игры. Cam 11.jpg FNAF2Teaser.jpg|Осветленный тизер 726.png|Prize Corner |-| FNaF3 = I am still here I am still here ' (рус. ''Я все ещё здесь). Тизер появился на сайте Скотта 3 января 2015 года. На тизере на нас смотрит Спрингтрап. Также, при осветлении видна цифра 3. 640px-Fnaf3.jpg Fnaf3(о).jpg|Осветленный тизер * Фраза «Я все ещё здесь'» намекает на то, что Спрингтрап всегда был в истории FNaF. * До выхода игры многие думали, что на тизере изображен Золотой Фредди. What can we use? '''What can we use?' (рус. Что мы можем использовать?) Данный тизер появился 15 января. На тизере на полу стоит коробка с частями от аниматроников. На стене, в свете лампы, видна цифра 3. При осветлении в тени виден Спрингтрап. Whatcanweuse.jpg Whatcanweuse(о).jpg|Осветленный тизер * Такая же коробка стоит в офисе в третьей части игры и в одном из офисов в UCN. Трейлер FNaF 3 26 января 2015 года вышел трейлер Five nights at Freddy’s 3. centre|thumb|330x330px * Когда нам показывают офис, можно заметить, что вентилятор стоит за стеклом. Карта 7 февраля 2015 года появляется тизер с картой хоррор-атракциона из 3 части игры. Map.jpg Map(о).jpg Guess who? 2 марта 2015 года появляется тизер с Мальчиком с шариком в ужасном состоянии. Позже выясняется, что это фантом. Он говорит «Guess who?» (рус. Угадай кто?) а под вопросом стоит цифра 10, которую видно при осветлении. Также на шапке BB видна надпись «CD». Guesswho.jpg Guesswho(о).jpg * CD — это часть секретных комбинаций клавиш во FNaF и в FNaF2 (см. Читы). Но во FNaF3 это функция отсутствует. It’s all in your mind 3 марта 2015 года появился тизер с фантомами Фокси и Чики, которые говорят «'It’s all in your mind'» (рус. Это всё в твоей голове). Inyourmind.jpg Inyourmind-0.jpg |-| FNaF4 = Hat После третьей части 4 марта 2015 года появляется тизер со шляпой Фредди. Hat-0.jpg Hat 2 23 апреля 2015 года шляпа пропала с тизера. Hat.jpg Nightmare Freddy 27 апреля 2015 года появился тизер с Фредди, из которого торчат маленькие головы Кошмарных Мини-Фредди. В тизере спрятана надпись "Nightmare (рус. Кошмар) и дата 10.31.15. Также здесь сказано, что это финальная часть. FNAF4.jpg Nightmare Bonnie 7 мая 2015 года появился тизер с Кошмарным Бонни. При осветлении можно заметить надпись «'Nightmare'» (рус. Кошмар). 9.jpg Nightmare Chica 16 мая 2015 года появился тизер с Кошмарной Чикой. При осветлении можно заметить надпись «'Nightmare'» (рус. Кошмар). 534.jpg Nightmare Foxy 29 мая 2015 года появился тизер с Кошмарным Фокси. При осветлении можно заметить надпись «'Out of order'» (рус. Вышел из строя). 4(3).jpg Фиолетовая шляпа 12 июня 2015 года появился тизер со шляпой и бабочкой фиолетового цвета. Если приглядеться, то в отражении можно увидеть нечто, напоминающее челюсть аниматроника. Также, при осветлении, в правом нижнем углу экрана, видна надпись «Property of Fr Пропуск er». В переводе Property означает имущество, собственность. «'А Fr' Пропуск er» может означать Fredbear's Family Diner. Если эти 2 слова соединить, то получатся слова: Property of Fredbear's Family Diner, что в переводе означает: (рус. Собственность Fredbear's Family Diner). 4hats.jpg , Шляпа2.png Тизер17 3.jpg Nightmare Fredbear Тизер появился ночью 26 июня 2015 года на тизере изображен Фредбер. На его горле завязана фиолетовая бабочка и 2 пуговицы (как у Мальчика с шариком). На животе видны острые зубы. Это Кошмарный Фредбер (см. код страницы) с Fredbear's Family Diner. В коде страницы можно заметить набор букв «'gsfecfbs'». Если пропустить это через шифр Цезаря со сдвигом на одну букву назад, мы получаем Fredbear. При осветление можно заметить фразу «'Or' пропуск me» (рус. Или____я) . * Интересно то, что этот тизер вышел 26 июня, в этот же день были убиты пятеро детей. Об этом можно узнать в первой части в статье газеты. 4....jpg 4-bright.png Plushtrap 9 июля 2015 года появился новый тизер. Если использовать шифр Цезаря, знакомый по предыдущему тизеру, можно получить слово Plushtrap (рус. Плюшевая ловушка) однако надо использовать шифр по-другому (первые три буквы заменить влево на 13 символов, вторые — на 12, и третьи — на 11). При осветлении появляется 4 прохода. В центре сидит нечто, не похожее на аниматроника, вероятнее всего это купленные на аукционе части Спрингтрапа которые сложили в куклу. Но это может быть и не он, поскольку в конце FNaF 3 в газете при осветлении мы видим этого самого Спрингтрапа, так что он, возможно, выжил. На тизере написано «'Terrible things come in small packages'» (рус. Ужасные вещи приходят в маленьких упаковках). Также, на тизере есть окно, в котором показана ночь. Причём окна не были ни в одной части FNaF. Файл:4_(3).jpg|Обычный тизер Файл:4_(3)_edited.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Плюштрап .png|Плюштрап из трейлера Trailer FNaF 4 13 июля 2015 года вышел официальный трейлер FNaF 4. centre|thumb|330x330px * В этот же день в Steam появилась страница FNaF 4. HELLO? 20 октября 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер с Кошмарным BB. После осветления становится заметной надпись «'HELLO?'» (рус. ПРИВЕТ?). Помимо этого, загорелся ещё один квадратик ниже логотипа «ScottGames.com». Inthedarkbb.jpg Inthedarkbbnightmare.jpg title3.jpg Dont wake the baby 23 октября 2015 года на сайте появилась плюшевая игрушка Фредди из FNaF 4. При осветлении появляется кровать оттуда же. Заметен какой-то силуэт с блестящими глазами, отдаленно напоминающий кошмарную Марионетку. Помимо этого, загорелся не только квадратик логотипа, но и буквы. В коде сайта подписан как «'don’t wake the baby'» (рус. Не буди ребёнка). Dontwakethebaby.jpg 773.jpg Logodark.jpg Go to pieces 27 октября 2015 года на сайте появилась большая огненно-оранжевая надпись «'COME HANG OUT.'» (рус. Приходи и повиси! *игра слов с Приходи и повесились!), а снизу дата обновления. При осветлении видна Кошмарная Мангл, которая являлась заменой Кошмарного Фокси в DLC к FNaF 4. Также, у логотипа загорелись 3 квадратика, да и в самом логотипе осветилась большая часть букв. В коде сайта файл называется «gotopieces» gotopieces 0.jpg 963.jpg 882.jpg BOO 29 октября 2015 года на сайте появилась Кошмарная Чика. Рядом написана огромная надпись «'See you soon'» (рус. Скоро увидимся). При осветлении видно, что у Чики в руке Кекс или что-то наподобие, а позади нее видны уши Бонни. Предположительно, это тень Бонни. Но возможно это ее перья на голове. Теперь загорелись все квадратики и буквы. Осветление изображения не дало результатов. В коде сайта файл называется «BOO» Image (1).jpg 883.jpg |-| FNaF World = Новый Эндоскелет 9 сентября 2015 года на последнем тизере изменился Эндоскелет из FNaF, теперь у него огромные глаза, и он значительно меньше по размерам. ThankyouNew.jpg Новый эндо .jpg Новый Старый Эндоскелет 11 сентября 2015 года выходит тот самый тизер с новым Эндоскелетом старого аниматроника. Выглядит он не менее забавно, чем его «младший брат». Thankyou3.jpg Wuirruidgbjiouidihfunhfgbh.jpg Новый Фредбер В этот же день появляется новый Фредбер за спиной Игрушечного Бонни (Понять, что это Фредбер можно по фиолетовой шапочке и бантику). Thankyou.122jpg.jpg Screenshot_1_00_02.png Новая старая Чика 12 сентября 2015 года вышел этот же тизер, но теперь с маленькой Старой Чикой. thankyou со старой чичькой.jpg NEW CHICA BY ENDO.jpg Baloon Girl На этот раз появилась Девочка с шарами. Её внешность как ни странно отличается от второй части, такая же ситуация и с Мальчиком с шариком. Thankyou с бг.jpg SE_BG_Small_00_01.jpg Новый Baloon Boy На следующий день появляется мультяшный Balloon Boy. Thankyou horror.jpg Screenshot 109.png Новый Foxy 15 сентября 2015 года изменился Фокси. 5 милый фокси.jpg Фокси няшка.jpg 16 сентября 16 сентября 2015 года изменились И. Чика, И. Бонни и Мангл. Также, добавили Фантома Фокси (За Чикой и И. Фредди) и ресницы для JJ. В этот же день тизер обновляется и на нём появляется целая Мангл, Старый Бонни в мультяшном стиле и рядом с Плюштрапом стоит маленький Эндоскелет с зелёными глазами. 8772.jpg 17 сентября 17 сентября 2015 года появились Фантом Чика и Тень Бонни. Также обновились Спрингтрап, Золотой Фредди и надпись. Теперь написано название новой игры: FNaF World. FnafworldАБВГДЕЖЗ.jpg 18 сентября Заменились Плюштрап, Кошмарный Фредди, Марионетка. Появился Фантом Мальчика с шариком. Также стали более видны остальные фантомы. Персонажи переставились: теперь Фокси опустился вниз и на его место вышла Фантом Чики. Надпись более яркая. Фон напоминает какой-то луг. Fnafworld-5.jpg Вечером того же дня появились Фантом Марионетки, Тень Фредди, неизвестный аниматроник за Кошмарным Бонни, возможно это СпрингБонни. Изменились И. Фредди, Кошмарный Фредбер и Бонни. fnafworldС бонитос.jpg 19 сентября 19 сентября 2015 года изменились Кошмарный Бонни, Старый Фредди, Старый Фокси, Кошмар. Стал более виден СпрингБонни, добавилась Фантом Мангл. Изменилось положение аниматроников. Надпись стала ещё виднее и стала красновато-розового оттенка. Этим же днем тизер снова обновился. Теперь добавлены бумажные поделки и мертвый ребенок. Также изменилась Чика. Через несколько минут тизер снова поменялся и теперь пропала голова Золотого Фредди и изменились позы аниматроников, и изменился Фредди. Чуть позже Старый Фредди отодвинулся от Фантома Фокси. Fnafworld (3).jpg Фнуф ворлд вася новый тизер.jpg Fnafworld (6).jpg Новый Кошмарный Фокси 20 сентября 2015 года изменился Кошмарный Фокси (стал милым и мультяшным). Улрцыроцу.jpg Новая Кошмарная Чика 21 сентября 2015 года изменились Кошмарная Чика (стала милой и мультяшной), Кошмарный Кекс, и появилась надпись «'Coming 2016 (seriosly)'» (рус. Выйдет в 2016-м, (Серьёзно)). Чуть позже аниматроники приблизились к друг другу и появился Фантом Фредди. Fnafworld - копия.jpg Fnafworld......jpg 27 сентября 27 сентября 2015 года тизер стал более насыщенным и ярким по сравнению с предыдущим. Fnafworld-0.jpg 14 октября 14 октября 2015 года Скотт добавил несколько звуковых файлов предстоящей игры. «Play Battle Theme from the FNaF World OST!» Файл:Battle_theme.ogg «Play Ice Cave Theme from the FNaF World OST!» Файл:Ice_Cave.ogg In the Dark Разноцветный тизер FNaF World на сайте Скотта исчез, оставив после себя чёрный экран и потухший логотип с одним светящимся квадратиком. Но спустя полчаса, на тизере появилась часть сломанного аниматроника. Осветление изображения не дало результатов. Inthedark.jpg title3_00_01.jpg Трейлер FNaF World 30 октября 2015 года вышел официальный трейлер FNaF World. centre|thumb|330x330px Dark 2 ноября 2015 года Скотт выложил новый тизер. Он полностью серый, и осветление тизера не дало никаких результатов. Так же изменился логотип сайта, теперь он стал серым. Тоже самое произошло с FNaF World.com. Но если осветить его на сайте FNaF World.com таким, каким он был именно 2 ноября (а не в любой другой день) можно заметить повешенную Мангл, и внизу надпись «'See what you’ve all done!'», что в переводе означает (рус. Смотрите, что вы сделали!). Если добавить цвет в тизере, можно заметить, что Мангл держится ртом за мячик, который был в трейлере вместе с ракеткой. 29 ноября тизер обновился. Без осветления он выглядел, как раньше, но при осветлении становится виден лежащий Ballboy (враг из FNaF World) и надпись «'Madness takes many form'» (рус. Безумие имеет множество форм). * Тизеры с Мангл и Балун Боем, многие долгое время считали фейком, так как из за постоянного удаления Скоттом тизеров, фанаты не могли понять, что это не фейк. Однако сервис «WebArchiveMachine» доказал обратное. dark (1).jpg|Тизер Dark dark light.jpg|Освётлённое dark7.jpg|Тизер с Мангл 993.jpg|«Повешенная» Мангл dark89.jpg|Тизер с ВВ 8764.jpg|Осветлённое title plz.jpg|Логотип scottgames.com fnaf_world_gray_logo.jpg|Логотип FNaFworld.com С Рождеством! 24 декабря 2015 года на Рождество появился тизер с множество изменениями: появились боссы, подарки и украшения. Screenshot 1-0.png Трейлер NEW FNaF World 19 января 2016 года вышел новый трейлер к FNaF World. thumb|center|330px Update 2: Coming Soon! 19 февраля 2016 года На сайте FNaF World снова изменился. На сей раз подпись внизу «'Coming 2016'» изменился на «'Update 2: Coming Soon!'», а также на тизере появились Фиолетовый парень и почти все персонажи из хэллоуинского обновления, за исключением Кошмарной Мангл. Интересно то, что на тизере появились два персонажа, не относящиеся к FNAF. Это бобр из прошлой игры Скотта «'Chipper & Son’s Lumber Co'» (герой находится за Jack-o-Bonnie) и небольшой робот, также присутствующий в прошлой игре от разработчика (местоположение — за Phantom Foxy). 30 марта вышел обновлённый тизер «'Update 2: Coming Soon!'» с тремя самолётиками, на которых сидят Фокси, JJ и Игрушечная Чика. Возможно, что будет либо новая локация, либо мини-игра (как «Рыбацкое место ДиДи»). Fnafworld (4).jpg 30 САМОЛЁТИКИ!!!!.jpg Ааааааааааа.jpg FNaF 57 1 апреля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены Фредди из первой части и Кекс в скафандрах и надпись: «'FNAF 57: Freddy in Space!!! In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared! Coming Spring 2031'.» (рус. Фредди в космосе!!! В космосе, никто не может услышать твоего испуга! Выход весной 2031 г.). * Это — первоапрельская шутка от Скотта. * Также, шутка с «Фредди в космосе» появилась ещё до этого тизера, только не на тему многочисленных FNAF-ов. * Фраза на самом тизере («'In space, no one can hear you get jumpscared!'») является отсылкой на фильм «Чужой» («'In space, no one can hear you scream'»). Project.JPG The cat 1 апреля 2016 года на сайте FNaF World обновился тизер, на котором теперь изображён кот из одной игры от Скотта, а именно мобильной игры — Kitty in the Crowd. * Это также является первоапрельской шуткой от Скотта. * Его можно иногда заметить в мини-игре FNaF 57: Freddy in Space на заднем плане, а так-же в качестве противника в Foxy.EXE Ааааааааааа.jpg Радуга с «Лицом» 1 мая 2016 года на сайте FNaF World обновился тизер, на котором теперь изображена радуга с «лицом». Она находится в левом верхнем углу. * Является персонажем мини-игры Chica's Magic Rainbow, а ещё истинным финальным боссом игры.(Update 2) Fnafworld.com.jpg 5-13-16 4 мая 2016 года надпись на тизере FNaF World изменилась на «5-13-16». Скотт подтвердил, что это дата выхода обновления FNaF World. https://steamcommunity.com/app/388090/discussions/0/364040961435737314/ 513-16.jpg Coming soon to iOS and Android 7 января 2017 года на тизере сайта FNaF World.com надпись «'5-13-16'» поменялась на «'Coming soon to iOS and Android'». Fnafworld07012017.jpg |-| FNaF: SL = Project 18 февраля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. 898.jpg Project 2 27 февраля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. 27 февраль.jpg Project 3 11 марта 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. 11 март.jpg Project 4 23 марта 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. 23 март.jpg Project 5 2 апреля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. 2 апрель.jpg Project 6 13 апреля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображены полосы. * Скорее всего там было написано "| S I S T E R | L O C A T I O N |" 13 апреля.jpg Five Nights at Freddy’s: Sister Location 23 апреля 2016 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер, на котором изображена Baby. Projecty.jpg Baby 16 мая 2016 года появился новый тизер с Baby. Тизер-0.jpg Трейлер FNaF: SL 21 мая 2016 года вышел трейлер к Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. Трейлер продемонстрировал нам новых аниматроников и (возможно) части геймплея из игры. thumb|center|330px Тизер с Эннардом 17 июня 2016 года вышел новый тизер. На данном тизере мы видим Эннарда. Половина его лица открыта, виден эндоскелет. Снизу можно увидеть надпись: «'There’s a little of me in every body.'» (рус. Маленькая часть меня находиться в каждом). Project(4).JPG Imgonline-com-ua-lighten03zRPO5GxEPj.jpg Бидибабы 10 июля 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображёны семь одинаковых мальчико-подобных аниматроников — Бидибабов. В нижней части тизера имеется надпись «'Don’t hold it against us.'» (рус. Не держи это против нас.). При осветлении в правой верхней части тизера можно заметить лицо аниматроника Baby. Project(5).JPG Пульт 21 июля 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображен станционарный пульт, на котором две кнопки: на верхнем — знак солнца, на другом — знак электричества. На тизере имеется надпись «'Get back on your stage. NOW.'» (рус. Вернитесь на свою сцену. СЕЙЧАС ЖЕ). При осветлении можно заметить четыре аниматроника Минирины. Project21072016.JPG Project21072016osvet.jpg CANCELLED Due to leaks 16 августа 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображён чёрный экран, в середине которого написано «'CANCELLED Due to leaks.'» (рус. ОТМЕНЕНО. В связи с неполадками). При осветлении можно заметить текст маленьким шрифтом, на котором вкратце написано «''Открытие новой пиццерии отменено из-за утечки газа/Жители напротив пиццерии утверждают что во время утечки около пиццерии были машины которые вывозили оборудование/В пиццерии погибли люди из-за утечки.» Текст заранее был переведён на русский язык. * Так же в исходном коде страницы нашли следующее послание: «В любом случае есть еще светлое будущее для Бэйби, вполне возможно, что она будет на вечеринке рядом с тобой''». project16082016.JPG Project16082016osvet.jpg Маска Эннарда и секретное изображение карты 27 августа 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображёна маска неизвестного аниматроника с третьего тизера, на которой надет колпак. Внизу написано «'10-7-16'», что расшифровывается как «'7 октября 2016 года'». Осветление результатов не дало. Помимо этого, в исходном коде сайта можно найти код 4g7n0c28jk12 для картинки карты. При осветлении карты можно заметить около Funtime-аудитории ещё две комнаты. 24 сентября маска с тизера исчезла. 4 октября с тизера исчезла дата выхода игры. project27082016.JPG project27082016osvet.jpg SecretMap.jpg|Карта в коде сайта Mapbrightened.jpg Project24092016.JPG|Исчезла маска ProjectNone6472.JPG|Исчезло всё Custom Night (Coming soon) 17 октября 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображены кукла Бонни, ползущий в вентиляции (CAM05), а также ползущий позади него Бидибаб. На тизере имеются две надписи: в верхнем левом углу написано «'Custom Night (Coming soon)'» (рус. Своя ночь (Скоро)), а в нижнем правом углу — «'Free update. NOT paid DLC'» (рус. Бесплатное обновление. НЕ платное дополнение). Осветление никаких результатов не дало. Project (5).JPG Custom Night Сoming December 1st 27 ноября 2016 года вышел тизер, на котором изображён Весёлый Фредди, находящийся на камере 4. На тизере имеются две надписи: в верхнем левом углу написано «'Custom Night Сoming December 1st'» (рус. Своя ночь. Выйдет первого декабря.), а в нижнем правом углу — «'Are you ready for Round Two?'» (рус. Вы готовы ко второму раунду?). Осветление никаких результатов не дало. d65.jpg |-| FFPS = Я всё ещё здесь 11 июня 2017 года на сайте FNaF World.com всё содержимое сайта было заменено на изображение под названием «'Iamstillhere'» (рус. Явсёещёздесь), на котором изображено нечто, похожее на Бейби, однако видно лишь часть головы. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. В коде страницы был найден следующий текст: «'Be quiet. Yes, I can. You will do everything that I tell you to do. That doesn’t matter, dummy. You would be lost without me. I can put myself back together.'» (рус. Успокойся. Да, я могу. Ты должен сделать все что я скажу тебе. Это не имеет значения, глупышка. Ты бы пропал без меня. Я могу снова себя собрать.). Iamstillhere(2).jpg Iamstillhere(3).jpg Iamstillhere.jpg Iamstillhere(4).jpg FFPS 18 августа 2017 года на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображен Фредбер из мини-игры «Раздай торт детям» и разноцветная полоса за ним. В коде страницы был найден следующий текст: «'You are crowding us. You can’t tell us what to do anymore. We outnumber you. We found a way to eject you. Ha, ha! Say goodbye to our friend!'» (рус. Вы давите на нас. Вы больше не можете нами командовать. Нас больше, чем вас. Мы нашли способ вас прогнать. Ха, ха! Скажи «прощай» нашему другу!). Позже вышел новый тизер, почти не отличающийся от предыдущего. Спустя некоторое время вышел третий тизер, на котором изображён Фредбер, жонглирующий пиццей. Осветление не дало никаких результатов ни на одном из тизеров. Image0118082017.jpg|Первый тизер RHYdQy1.jpg|Второй тизер Image02.jpg|Третий тизер FFPS.jpg|Четвёртый тизер Image01.jpg|Пятый тизер UnoDay.jpg|Шестой тизер Пятый тизер.jpg|Седьмой тизер |-| UCN = Аниматроники Ultimate Custom Night Ниже Скотт предоставил тизеры с аниматрониками, которые должны были выступать в качестве антагонистов Ultimate Custom Night. Список периодично пополнялся и изменялся. cn.jpg|Тизер UCN cnТизерFFPS7.jpg|Добавлены 20 аниматроников Cnchara2.jpg|Добавлены ещё 16 аниматроников Cnchara4.jpg|Добавлены Старый Золотой Фредди и Марионетка Cn (278678).jpg|Добавлен Лефти C4n.jpg|Добавлен Телефонный парень K2rb8ek96dh01.jpg|Скотт решил, что Эндо 01 и Конфетный Кадет должны быть заменены CnChangedBonnieChica.jpg|Старые Бонни и Чика заменили пропуски Cn (3).jpg|Кошмарные Мини-Фредди заменены на Кошмара и перешли к Кошмарному Фредди Cn555.jpg|Добавлены Кошмарионетка и Расплавленный Фредди Cn154156.jpg|Добавлены 4 аниматроника Cаn.jpg|Добавлены 6 аниматроников. Надпись вверху заменена Офис Ниже было предоставлено сообщение о создании офиса, в котором мы будем находиться. Позже появилось, собственно, само изображение офиса. новый_офис.jpg|«Новый офис в стадии строительства. Пожалуйста, вернитесь позже» NewOffice.jpg|Основной офис (первая версия) Офисофис.jpg|Обновленный офис Программирование аниматроников Ниже на своем сайте Скотт предоставил изображение со шкалой и оповещением о программировании аниматроников. За каждого запрограммированного аниматроника, шкала пополнялась на 2%. Cn (551).jpg|Экран начала прогресса программирования аниматроников C111n.jpg|2% cng.jpg|4% cn fff(1).jpg|8% 111cn.jpg|12% cnqwewrewt.jpg|14% Cn16.jpg|16% cn2.jpg|18% Снимок9999.PNG|20% То же, 22%.jpg|22% 1111cn.jpg|24% cn !(3).jpg|34% Cnn.jpg|40% Cn999.jpg|42% cnnn.jpg|44% cn 1.jpg|46% cn50.jpg|50% cn (7).jpg|52% 52%.jpg|54% cn (8).jpg|56% 62%.jpg|62% PC64.jpg|64% 68%.png|68 % 675675757575755.jpg|70% ffps72.png|72% Cn 74.jpg|74% Cn 76.jpg|76% cn_78.jpg|78% cn_80.jpg|80% cn_82.jpg|82% cn_88.jpg|88% cn_90.jpg|90% cn_92.jpg|92% Cn_(2).jpg|96% То же, но 98%.jpg|98% 100%.jpg|100% «Новый подход к раздражению!» 31 мая 2018 года на сайте Скотта был предоставлен тизер с отсутствующим изображением, отмеченным тремя вопросительными знаками, и надписью ниже "A new irritation approaches!" (рус. Новый подход к раздражению!. Позже на месте знаков появилось изображение аниматроника ДиДи с описанием ее поведения в игре. Cnania.jpg|Новый подход к раздражению! DeeDee.jpg|ДиДи "Все ухудшается" 15 июня 2018 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер, заметно похожий на предыдущий, но уже с двумя скрытыми аниматрониками и надписью ниже "Things get worse." (рус. Все ухудшается.). 20 июня 2018 года тизер обновился. Слева, вместо пустой рамки, появилось изображение Тени Бонни. Надпись не изменилась. 23 июня 2018 года тизер обновился. Появилась третья рамка, а посередине изображение Плюштрапа. К надписи было добавлено слово "Much", т. е. "Things get much worse." (рус. Все становиться ещё хуже.). Тем же днем тизер обновился. Ниже появились ещё три рамки, а в правом верхнем углу появилось изображение Кошмарной Чики. К надписи было добавлено еще одно слово "Much", т. е. "Things get much, much worse." (рус. Все становиться ещё и ещё хуже.). 24 июня 2018 года тизер обновился. В левом нижнем углу появилось изображение Боннет. Надпись не изменилась. 25 июня 2018 года тизер обновился. Посередине ниже появилось изображение Минирин. Надпись не изменилась. 26 июня 2018 года тизер обновился. Посередине ниже появилась рамка, а в правом нижнем углу появилось изображение Лолбит. К надписи было добавлено еще одно слово "Much", т. е. "Things get much, much, much worse." (рус. Все становиться ещё, ещё и ещё хуже.). Cnoto.jpg Thingsgetworse(1).jpg Cn (5).jpg 188-cn.jpg Cn(7).jpg Minireenas.jpg Cn (6).jpg Фредбер 26 июня 2018 года на сайте Скотта на несколько минут появился новый тизер. На нем изображен аниматроник, по внешнему виду напоминающего Фредбера. Какая-либо надпись отсутствовала. 192-cn.jpg |-| FNaF: HW = Первый тизер 11 марта 2019 года на сайте Скотта появился тизер на Scottgames.com, с Фредди, Бонни, Фокси, Весёлой Фокси и СпрингБонни/Спрингтрапа. То, что этот тизер относится к FNaF: Help Wanted можно понять, по названию файла — «Hw», что можно расшифровать как «Help Wanted» Hw.jpg Hw (1).jpg|На тизере изображены аниматроники из первой части, Игрушечные Бонни, Фредди и Чика из второй, Плюштрап и Кошмарионетка из четвёртой, Бейби и Весёлая Фокси из пятой. * Позже первый тизер был удалён с сайта, и Скотт объяснил почему — использовались не его модели Весёлой Фокси и Спрингбонни. Скотт извинился за это . * При осветлении второго тизера у Кошмарной Марионетки видны голубые глаза. |-| Книги = FNaF The Novel 12 декабря 2015 года на сайте Скотта появился новый тизер. На нём изображён жутко выглядящий Фредди с красными глазами-точками. Задний план напоминает фон из главного меню FNaF 4, но изображён гораздо ближе. Тизер подписан: Five Nights at Freddy’s: The Untold Story (рус. Пять Ночей с Фредди: Нерассказанная История). Логотип сайта тоже изменился, он окрасился в красный цвет. 14 декабря 2015 года Тизер обновился. На месте надписи COMING SOON появилась дата 22 декабря. 15 декабря на месте надписи The Untold Story (рус. Нерассказанная История) появилась надпись: «'Official tittle coming tomorrow!'» (рус. Официальное название выйдет завтра!). В итоге получится, что «'The Untold Story'» Это прототип названия. 16 декабря 2015 года Тизер как обычно изменился. На месте надписи «'Official tittle coming tomorrow!'» Появилось настоящее название книги — «'Five Nights at Freddy's: The Silver Eyes'» (рус. Пять Ночей с Фредди: Серебрянные Глаза). Кроме того, на заднем плане появились полупрозрачные тела Бонни, Чики, и Фокси. Позже на тизере вместо даты появилась надпись «'Available Now!'» (рус. Доступно сейчас!). Также точки на сайте подсветились в необычном порядке. При представлении в двоичном коде дают 10010110001111, что расшифровывается как 9615. 532.jpg Releasedate.jpg|Тизер с датой FNaF TheNovel2.jpg|«Официальное название выйдет завтра!» FNaF TheNovel43.jpg|Настоящее название и тени аниматроников FNaF TheNovel.jpg|Тизер с надписью «Available Now!» Карабкающийся Фредди 11 июня 2017 года на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображено нечто, похожее на Кошмарного Фредди, которое пытается вскарабкаться в неизвестном месте. При осветлении можно заметить два набора символов: «'_348002'» сверху и «'_208476'» снизу. Также, недавно был найден еще один набор символов: «'_556993'». Сам файл называется «'Twisted Freddy'» (рус. Скрученный Фредди). Если в адресной строке изображения заменить слово «Freddy» на эти цифры, то можно найти изображения Бонни, Twisted Wolf, Фокси и самого Фредди в полный рост. Twisted Freddy11062017.jpg Twisted Freddy11062017osvet.jpg Twisted 348002.jpg Twisted 208476.jpg Twisted_556993.jpg Плакат Twisted Freddy.jpg|Плакат Twisted Freddy In two days… 25 июня 2017 года на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображены Twisted версии Фредди, Бонни, Фокси и одного нового персонажа (предположительно волк). На тизере имеется надпись: в левом нижнем углу написано «'In two days…'» (рус. В течение двух дней…). Правый нижний угол отсылает нас к недавно вышедшей книге The Twisted Ones. Осветление никаких результатов не дало. TheTwistedOnes.jpg |-| Другие = Offline 16 ноября 2014 года появляется надпись offline. Offline-0.jpg The end 27 июля 2015 года на сайте вышел новый тизер с надписью «'The end, Thanks for playing!'» (рус. Конец, Спасибо за игру!) При осветлении после надписи «'The end'» появляется вопросительный знак. Вероятно, это намёк на продолжение, а может и просто пасхалка. Файл:TheEndMrSparky6666Scottsteaser.png|Обычный тизер Файл:Зыс ис ынд.jpg|Осветлённый тизер Спасибо Вам! Тизер, вышедший на сайте Скотта 2-3 августа 2015 года. Изображение представляет из себя коллаж, на котором Скотт уместил всех аниматроников (кроме фантомов, теней и JJ), когда-либо появлявшихся в играх FNaF. Аниматроники стоят напротив нас с раскрытыми ртами, как бы благодаря за прохождение игры, а некоторые даже махают рукой как бы прощаясь с нами. Осветление результатов не дало. Thank you scott.jpg Thankyou11112.jpg Тёмный тизер 9 января 2017 года вышел абсолютно чёрный тизер. Осветление результатов не даёт. Вполне возможно, что тизер, как и в прошлых случаях с чёрным экраном, будет предвестником знакового события, связанного с Five Nights at Freddy’s. Project (61).JPG|Третий чёрный тизер Тизер фильма В марте 2017 года неожиданно для всех Скотт опубликовал твит в своём твиттере. В твит вставлено изображение. На нём изображён киноэкран и кресло режиссёра с надписью Freddy. Возможно это тизер к грядущему фильму. lCQMXA1kEEk.jpeg|Тизер к фильму Interrupt 26 июня 2017 года на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер, на котором изображены помехи. В коде сайта файл называется «'interrupt'» (рус. прерывание). Осветление никаких результатов не дало. Interrupt.jpg 9 8 августа на сайте Scottgames.com появился тизер с цифрой «2020». По центру изображения видны 4 аниматроника: Бонни, Фредди, Фокси и неизвестный аниматроник. Они стоят на сцене и выступают перед публикой. При входе в код сайта можно найти диалог: — Stay the course. (рус. Придерживайся намеченного пути.) — I will. (рус. Буду.) — Focus on my voice. (рус. Сосредоточься на моём голосе.) — I will. (рус. Так и сделаю.) — Don't let anyone lead you astray. (рус. Не позволяй никому ввести тебя в заблуждение.) — I won't. (рус. Не позволю.) — Have you selected one? (рус. Ты уже выбрал одно из них?) — I have. (рус. Уже.) Изображение имеет название «9». Осветление результатов не дало. 9-teaser.jpg 58 8 августа вместе с тизером на Scottgames.com на сайте FNaF World был выпущен тизер с цифрой «58» и таким же названием изображения. Осветление показало цитаты фанатов, расставленные вокруг числа по кругу: * probably the worst idea he's ever had...—fnaf fan (рус. наверное, самая плохая идея, которая у него когда-либо появлялась...) * It's like he doesn't even care anymore. — rando person (рус. Похоже на то, что ему уже даже все равно) * stopped caring after dream theory....—reddit user (рус. перестал волноваться после теории о сне....) * Are we a joke to you? —fnaf fan (рус. Мы что, шутка для тебя?) * Five years for this?—concerned citizen (рус. Пять лет для этого?) 58.jpg 58Light.jpg|Осветлено Next year... 29 сентября 2019 года, на сайте FNaF World.com был обновлен тизер, на этот раз с космической сценой, в которой представлены безвозмездные арт-работы мускулистого Фредди с лучевым пистолетом и женской версией Неправильного Волка. Возможно это отсылка на FNaF 57: Фредди в Космосе. Есть также пять троек слабо скрытых среди художественных работ, возможно, намекая на обновление 3 для FNAF World или дату релиза. На следующий день тизер был удалён, и сообщение, опубликованное в reddit, заявило: Nextyear.jpg|Сам тизер NextYear_Teaser_3s.png|Тройки 7_1 29 сентября на сайте Scottgames.com был обновлен тизер с участием новой версии Фредди. В то время как файл называется 7_1.jpg, если тизер открыт в блокноте, можно найти "G l a m r o c k _ F r e d _ P o s t e r". Это может означать, что новый набор аниматроников будет известен как Глэм-рок аниматроники, а глэм-рок - термин, относящийся к рок-музыкантам в 1970-х годах, которые "носили возмутительные костюмы, макияж и прически, особенно туфли на платформе и блеск." Имя, найденное в блокноте, также оставляет открытой возможность того, что аниматронный персонаж может быть версией Фредбера, а не Фредди. Через некоторое время, 6 ноября 2019 года на тизере возле головы аниматроника-медведя появилась некая женская фигура с маской кролика и каким-то предметом в руке, а если открыть файл в блокноте, то в можно найти "S h a d o w _ o f _ V a n n y". Это может означать, что имя нового персонажа Vanny (рус. Ванни), а маска - является той маской кролика, которую игрок может найти на уровне Corn Maze в Бояться Темноты (FNaF: HW), в случае если тот найдёт последний ключ и вернётся в начало. Когда тизер обновился в коде сайта появился тот же диалог, что и при тизере "9". 7 1.jpg|Сам тизер Glamrock_Fred_Notepad.png|Надпись "Glamrock_Fred_Poster" 7_1New.jpg|Обновившийся тизер ShadowofVanny.png|Надпись "Shadow of Vanny" Четвёртый чёрный тизер 30 сентября на сайте FNaF World.com появился очередной чёрный тизер, сам файл назывался blank (рус. пустота). Blank.jpg Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's World Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Категория:Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator Категория:Ultimate Custom Night Категория:Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted Категория:Сюжет Категория:Фильм Категория:Книги